Forget Them And All The Stand For
by KiwiGoddess
Summary: When Austin Starts Beating His New Alliance Member, She Seeks Refugee In The WWF
1. She Wont Fly His Colors

(--Disclaimer, I dont own any of these dudes, except for Raige.)  
  
  
Raige was getting tired of being on the alliance side. She just wanted to give up and join the WWF where here heart had always cheered. Stone Cold had caught on, silently to this issue, but hadn't mentioned it until tonight- The second anual Austin Appreciation night, he had more the celebrate now that he had Angels medals.  
  
Austin stood tall in the middle of the ring, looking at the audoring eyes stairing back at him. All but one pair looked on with pure love. Austin caught on. And stepped up towards her. Taking her by the strap of her tank top. Pulling her out where he could speak to here.  
  
"So. You dont wear your colors! what! You colors!" Austin said, prying into her eyes with is cold heart. Raige looked down at her shirt, clearly flying her own colors and not WCW or ECW. Austin pryed harder, screaming practically an inch away from her face, spit flying everywhere.  
"You dont take What! Pride in you alliance" he shouted, and Raige just staired back, completely jaded. Austin threw her to the ground and began kicking her in the ribs and chest, over and over. He then pulled off his belt and began wipping her. Right there, in the eyes of the alliance.  
  
Austin stopped after blooding the 20 year old diva, and turned with his crew to leave the ring. Leaving Raige there, motionless.   
  
-----------------  
  
Lita was about to have her match against Miss Stacy Keibler, but she had to run into the shower room to get her knee brace from her locker. Just in case her kneed desided to go out again after Ivory's forcive blow, just over a weeka ago. The hardy's followed her in, playing body guard. They walked in hearing the water running from a near by shower.   
"Lita, um, there is someone in here, we should hurry up, or..." Jeff said, looking around him and walking towards Lita.  
"Yeah, just a second," Lita said, riffling through her locker. "almost, uh, no"  
  
Matt and Jeff leaned against the wall, jetting out in front of the shower wall. And watched the water from the showers run out to the drain in the middle of the floor. Clear water turned to suds, and then turned to red.  
  
"Red? That's not right" Matt said, looking at his brother.  
"Is that blood man?" Jeff asked, and he peered around the wall to the stalled shower area. He started walking in following the flow of blood. "hello?!" he said, checking each stall with Matt right behind him. He finally came to the stall at the end, and watched the blood run down towards the drain.   
The girl was sitting in a bikini, or so it looked, her back against the shower wall and head in her hands, her long hair wrapped in and around her hands.  
"hey, isn't that..." Lita said, coming around the corner. Jeff grabbed a towel from the wall and ran in to the girls side wrapping the towel around her. The girl looked up at Jeff and then at Matt and Lita, blood prefusely pooring off her face.  
  
Jeff brushed the hair out of her face and sat down next to her.  
"you okay?" he asked  
"you're getting wet" she said, looking at him and holding the towel around her in the water.  
"yeah" he said, "I dont care. are you okay?" She nodded, and then shook her head.  
"who did this?" Matt asked, standing away from the shower's spray.  
"Austin, I wasn't wearing my colors" she said, and looked again at Jeff. "You're soaking" Jeff shook his head.  
"We should get you to the EMT, they should take a look at you." he said, and he peeled off his soaking wet tanktop, handing it to her. "cover up"  
  
Lita looked at Matt signaling the fact they had to leave for the match. Matt waved at Jeff, who was helping Raige to her feet. Lita and Matt took off towards the ring, as Jeff and Raige took off in the other direction towards the EMT's room.  
Jeff helped Raige up on to the stetcher, as the emt got her a cold compress for her gushing forhead. She layed their for several minutes and then looked up at Jeff who was leaning against the wall beside the bed.  
"feeling better" he asked her, and she nodded.  
"there ya go, all bandaged up" the emt said, "free to go". Jeff helped her down off the stretcher.  
"you want your shirt back?" she asked. he gave a little grin.  
"keep it for now, I'll get it back some other time." he said. "but, if you ever need anything, come see Matt or me kay? we may be the oposition, but we can help, alright?" she smiled, and shook his hand. Leaving the room.  



	2. Austin Wont Like This

(sorry this seemed rushed, but I have to leave in like three minutes)  
  
Raige poored herself some water and took a sip in the break room, as Austin came up behind her, carrying around his belt like it was a part of him.   
He staired down Raige as she turned around to face him. She put her hand on the bandage on her forhead, remember what he did the last time he was mad at her. She faced him, with no emotion, as he reflected back.  
"You were with the WWF what! the WWF" he said, as he tapped his championship.  
"they helped me, thats all, nothing more, I promise" she said, backing up slightly against the table.  
"doesn't matter..." he said, throwing her to the ground and kicking her in the ribs. She looked up him with pain filled eyes, and he looked down with no emotion.   
He left, without turning back. She sat there for a moment then finally made it to her feet. She looked around the room, and then spotted Jeff's tshirt, which she had sat down next to her water, to remember to bring it back to him.  
She grabbed it and headed off for the hardy's locker room.  
  
--------------------  
She stood at the door and took a deep breath, whiping the blood from her forhead, from the cut which Austin had just reopened.  
She knocked on the door and then turned quickly around, starting to walk off when Jeff opened the door.  
"Raige?" he said. She spun around to look at him. He noticed the blood on her forhead and ushered her in.  
She sat down on the bench, as he handed her a wet cloth to stop the bleeding.  
Matt and Lita came in the room, to remind Jeff, of his match up next with RVD for the Hardcore title. Jeff nodded and looked back at Raige.  
Raige removed the cloth, and the blood had stopped. Jeff handed her a bandage and she put it on.  
"Austin again?" Matt asked, and Jeff nodded.   
"yeah," Raige said. "he's probably going to beat me even more if he finds out I was here, so I should probably leave" she stood up. "good luck Jeff" she said, and left the room.  
Jeff watched her leave with a smile on his face.  
"Jeff man..." Matt said, Jeff spun around to look at his brother with a question on his face.  
"man, she's alliance, dont get envolved with her. Get over you crush" Lita said.  
"crush?" Jeff said. "I've got a match." he left the room for the ring.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
It was nearing the end of the match when Raige walked out to the side of the ring. The announcers went nuts, questioning why she was there.   
Jeff was down, and RVD was going for the fivestar frog splash, and Raige appeared to be cheering for him. The annoucers went nuts, going on about "was she using Jeff?".  
RVD climbed the turn buckle and began to taunt. His thumbs pointing towards his head as he stated his initals. He looked at Raige who was doing the same, to cheer him on.  
Her thumbs towards her head, R...V... D. He was about to jump, when her thumbs soon turned into Gunz. the Hardy's signature taunt. Rob jumped, and she pulled his legs, he fell to the mat so Jeff could get the pin. 1-2-3. Jeff had won the title, and his music hit.  
Raige backed away slowly leaving the ring. Jeff just stared at her in aw, why would she screw and alliance member out of the title?  
Austin sure isn't going to like this... 


End file.
